prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Invitation From Pretty Cure
is an image song sung by Kudo Mayu. Lyrics Romaji= fly away itsumo naname ue wo mezasou Genkai no fensu wo nukete Michisū no mukou no basho e toberu Kaze ni mukatteku, seichō suru, jikan issho ni iyou Itami nado kowakunai to omou toki, ima wo koeru no Butsukatta kabe hikuku mieru takai mesen no saki ni Tadoritsuku mirai ga aru Jigen sae koete, aimashō Purikyua kara no shōtaijō ga todoku "Jibun jishin ni makenai kimi mo nakama dayo" Hashirinuketa kami ga motsurete ita Hiraki tate no bara wo sono egao ni kazarou Erabu michi wa sorezore dato shite mo Machigai nai, tonari ni aru! Susumu rūto no kakehashi de aeru Yusaburarete mo hanasanaide yume no shippo, tsukanda Inochi gake hisshi na koto kakko warui nante omowanai Purikyua kara no shōtaijō wo mune ni! Kokoro no naka ni iru, densetsu no senshi nano Hikari ga ari yami mo tonari ni aru Zenbu yurushi aeru tsuyosa, mitsukerareru fly away itsumo naname ue wo mezasou Genkai no fensu wo nukete Michisū no mukou no basho e toberu Hashirinuketa kami ga motsurete ita Hiraki tate no bara wo sono egao ni kazarou fly away itsumo naname ue wo mezasou Michisū no mukou e watashitachi wa toberu Erabu michi wa sorezore dato shite mo Machigai nai, tonari ni aru! Susumu rūto no kakehashi de aeru |-|Kanji= fly away いつも　斜め上をめざそう 限界のフェンスを　ぬけて 未知数のむこうの場所へ　跳べる 風に向かってく、成長する、時間 一緒にいよう 痛みなど　こわくないと　思うとき、今を越えるの ぶつかった壁　低く見える　高い目線の先に たどりつく未来がある 次元さえ　超えて、会いましょう プリキュアからの招待状がとどく 「自分自身に　負けないきみも　仲間だよ」 走りぬけた　髪がもつれていた ひらきたてのバラを　その笑顔にかざろう 選ぶ道は　それぞれだとしても まちがいない、隣にある! 進むルートの　架け橋で　会える 揺さぶられても　離さないで　夢のしっぽ、つかんだ 命がけ　必死なコト　かっこわるいなんて思わない プリキュアからの招待状を胸に! 心のなかに　いる、伝説の戦士なの 光があり　闇も隣にある 全部ゆるしあえる　強さ、みつけられる fly away いつも　斜め上をめざそう 限界のフェンスを　ぬけて 未知数のむこうの場所へ　跳べる 走りぬけた　髪がもつれていた ひらきたてのバラを　その笑顔にかざろう fly away いつも　斜め上をめざそう 未知数のむこうへ　わたしたちは飛べる 選ぶ道は　それぞれだとしても まちがいない、隣にある! 進むルートの　架け橋で　会える |-|English= fly away, every time you aim for the top You break down the fence and go beyond its limits And leap onto the other side of the unknown Together we will face the wind as the time to grow up draws near We will not be afraid of the pain that our memories bring; we will surpass it Watch as we strike and bring down the towering wall That is blocking us from reaching our future We will surpass any and all encounters that we meet My invitation from Pretty Cure has arrived "I will never lose, my friends" My hairs gets tangled as I run Through these freshly opened roses that are decorated with smiles With you beside me, I have no doubt That the path each of us have chosen Will bridge the gap toward our progress! Don’t talk about a dream that has you shaking, instead grasp at its end Though you are desperately clinging to life, remember to laugh every now and then With the invitation from Pretty Cure in my chest! Residing within my heart is a legendary warrior When you forgive all things, you will discover your own strength For the light and the darkness are standing next to each other fly away, every time you aim for the top You break down the fence and go beyond its limits And leap onto the other side of the unknown My hair gets tangled as I run through The freshly opened roses that are decorated with smiles fly away each time you aim for the top Leap onto the other side of the unknown With you beside me, I have no doubt That the path each of us have chosen Will bridge the gap toward our progress! Audio Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Image Songs